


of darkness, and choices, and pomegranate seeds

by lovebeyondmeasure



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hades and Persephone Mythology Fusion, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: But she belonged to the darkness as much as he, and had as much right to the kingdom.+++++Cormoran as Hades and Robin as Persephone, after a fashion.





	of darkness, and choices, and pomegranate seeds

**Author's Note:**

> Cormoran sees himself as Hephaestus, but I see a different god in him, and in Robin too. 
> 
> No plot, no narrative. Only thoughts, only dreams.
> 
> I have a few others things in the works, but I've been quite busy recently, and my fic has taken a hit. Have this to tide you over.

If anyone had asked him, he wouldn’t have known what to say. But no one asked him.

They pressed their faces close to hers, each in turn, demanded answers she did not deign to give. The answers were not for the taking, she would tell him later. They were only for the giving, and not one person that day deserved that gift. So she remained silent, and let them rage, and wonder, and despair.

She had rather a way about her that caused him to do the same. But he found he didn’t mind.

His world was dark and cold and quiet, and he had thought he preferred it that way. He had ties to others, cared about them, but he did not care for being cared for. He was his own entity, whole in ways that had nothing to do with his body. That’s what he would have said. But no one asked him.

And she was a child of wide-open fields, greenery in her hair and sunbeams in her smile. The photos of her as a girl showed her bright, shining, a daughter of the fruit and grain and growth. 

She would look at him with shadows in her eyes and cold metal in her spine, same as his. She was born of sunlight but forged of steel, beaten by a world that should have loved her, and being broken made her stronger. That’s what he would have said, if he’d ever thought about it consciously. But no one ever asked him to—certainly she didn’t.

She brought light into his darkness, and he was grateful for it. He had almost forgotten what it was to be so alive until she pressed her smile to his lips, until she refused to leave no matter how her mother begged her to go, how her suitors demanded she change her mind. She turned away from them, let their pleading fall on deaf ears, let her heart speak louder than the world’s clamor.

He was born to the darkness, had grown into it, let it seep into the fabric of his being. He had hardly had a choice, and was not discontented. But she chose it, flung herself in with eyes wide open. She chose to stay with him. No one had ever done that before.

Even when he told her to go. Even when he threw her from his domain. Even when she bled for it. Even then she would not go.

She was too beautiful for a place of such death, he wanted to tell her. She should be in a more beautiful world. But she belonged to the darkness as much as he, and had as much right to the kingdom. So he didn’t.

It was my own choice, she would say to him, her eyes half-closed with the wonder of it. I had the whole world in my hands, and this was what I wanted. Do not doubt me. Not you too. Give me your trust and this space. That’s all. That’s all.

He would have given her the crown and the keys and his heart besides. But she never asked. She only kissed him, her red lips sticky with juice, and stayed.

If anyone had asked him why she had done so, with all the choices presented to her; if anyone had thought to seek out his input on her refusal to reconsider, on her stubborn silence, on her vicious precious heart, he wouldn’t have known what to say. He didn’t have the words for the things he kept hidden inside. But no one asked him.

**Author's Note:**

> [share on tumblr](http://lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com/post/179745359324/)


End file.
